Merlin and Elaine
by LuckySparrow
Summary: What if Morgana had a twin sister? who helps Arthur and Merlin reclaim Camelot? and the woman destined to be Merlin's wife. Losely based on Elaine of Astolat
1. Chapter 1

Merlin and Elaine

Genre: Romance, Supernatural, and Adventure

Rated PG-13: Lanquage, Violence and Adult content

Summary: What If Lady Morgana had a twin? Meet Elaine of Astolat raised by Bernand aware of her origins, she travels to Camelot along with her father in hopes of assisting Arthur get his kingdom back and along the way falls in love with Merlin. Set during the end of season 3

Disclaimer: Merlin does not belong to me, though I wish Arthur would. This is for just good fun.

Ever heard of Dopplegangers? Someone who looks like you but does not act like you at all? How does it feel to stare back at your own face, knowing that death is all you saw. That your own piercing green eyes stared like a daggers at you.

"Why Morgana?" I heard myself asking "Why did it have to come to this, what have the good people of Camelot done to you To deserve your cruelty?"

Seeing her face, my face smiling back at me as she drew closer should had me cowering before her, but I stood my ground as my father Bernard taught me since I was child. Chin up, back straight. Never show fear to an enemy and It broke my heart to know that my own twin had become just that. Even though we had played together as children. Morgana of coarse unaware of our true lineage assumed we just looked alike. I wanted to tell her we were in fact sisters, that Uther was our father, Arthur our brother but it was not my secret to tell. So I kept quite and now thanks to my silence I was paying for it. The same as my father and where was Arthur? I over heard a town's woman saying he was dead. A sick feeling came over me surely this couldn't be true?

"You could join me Elaine, the three of us Morgaus, you and I." Morgana's eyes blazed with passion "we will rule this land and make sure our kind is never persecuted again."

"In the eyes of the people, you have proven Uther right, that magic corrupts, that is evil" I looked at her straight in the eyes, my very own eyes. "There should be only one king here and you never very well, that should be our brother Arthur."

Lowering her eyes, she looked back at me with hate. I knew my end was near but I would not be going out without a fight. Morgana was evil, and she should made to pay for what she had done as well as Morgause. If I survived this. I made an oath to search for my brother. For in my heart's of heart I knew. He was still alive somewhere. Someone most be hiding him. "Than join our father in the dungeon." she sneered

"Go to hell, Morgana." I suckered punched her face my face with a close fist "that is for the people of Camelot! And Arthur."

"Guards" she shrieked, as I looked for my trusty bow and arrow. My trusted companions, I quickly slung an arrow to it. The heavy thudded boots of her army of Knights were drawing closer to the closed thrown room.

I know, I know they were already dead but it couldn't hurt to test it and I was taken as many as these bastards with me as I could.

"Don't let her escape" I heard Morgana behind me. But I ran with all I had, I had to find my father Bernard. With a heavy heart I knew I couldn't help Uther escape, but I vowed myself. That despite what he had done. He did not deserve this fate. No one did

For Camelot and Arthur, my twin sister Morgana had to be defeated. Funny how one destiny is set in motion for I came not only looking to save my brother and to help him reclaim his kingdom, but I came in search of the man I 've dreamed about since I was a child. A young man with dark hair and blue eyes. For I was sure this was the man destined for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin and Elaine

"Lady Morgana?" I heard someone say from where I was at the moment looking for a clear coast, so I could find my father and escape, while we still had the chance. I had managed to knock down a couple of Morgana's guards with my arrows, but I could not afford to use all of them. There most be a way out of the city. This person just gave me an inspiration. Standing my back straight I turned to face the regal man before me dressed in the chain mail of her guards.

Camelot's Knights wore Red tunics, these were purple their insigna that of a fire breathing dragon. Just like the dragon, that escaped Uther's clutches a while back. For some reason it gladdened my heart that it had. I always been fund of dragons and did not like the fact, that Morgana had designed them on her guards.

"Have you found her" I asked this with my bow behind my back

"No your highness but we will not escape, we are also looking for Lord Bernard apparently, his chambers are empty."

I gave the man my most charming smile, though I couldn't recall his name so I drew a blank

"Thank you Sir?.."

"Sir Malcolm, your highness" he bowed.

"Yes thank you Sir Malcolm, make sure she does not get away and you will get a reward". I winked, he blushed . Looking at his sword strapped to his side gave me an idea. "What a beautiful sword, may I see it"

Obiviously Sir Malcolm's look did not match his lack of intellengce as he foolishly handed it to me

"With pleasure your highness."

I gave him my most charming smile and than smashed his head with his own sword, he fell like a ragged doll.

"Dolt". I carefully covered the good sir with his purple cloak. My father and I would be long gone before his friends find him. The information, he gave me brought hope to my heart. My father was save now we most plan our escape.

If I knew Bernard, he most have found a way to sent words to my brothers Lavaine and Tirre. Arthur needed much more than man power to defeat, the witch and her followers. He needed what my father Bernard kept from my real father all along and now he knows. That just as Morgana has magic, so do I.

Could I convince my brother to let me help him? Despite that I have his most dreaded enemy's face and what I could do?

I knew Arthur had always been a fair man unlike Uther, I prayed he would see reason now and in the back of my head I kept seeing the man, the man with the blue eyes. Who was he? What part does he play in all of this?

My thoughts were interrupted by more passing guards, They did not stop to look twice. Guess being Morgana's twin has got it's advantage.

Smelling the night air, I knew I had successfully made it to the courtyard, where luck was with me, a cart full hay and heavy set man were waiting to load.

"Elaine" I heard someone from behind, I ran to my father. Bernard of Astolat was a force to reckon with in fact most Lords and Kings feared his wrath more than Uther. How many times had Elaine seen, delegates confuse one for the other, when they would meet in Astolat and not Camelot. It would send Uther's teeth on edge. I hugged him

"We made it, we have to look for Arthur"

"If there is one person who could do that is you my child, you are my finest warrior" his green eyes twinkled.

"Don't let Lavaine or Tirre, here you say that." I teased

And they would agree with me. He hoisted me up on to the hay cart. I heard him give instructions to the driver

"You are not coming!" I asked with dread

"Help Arthur, Elaine, this what you were meant to do". He said this with tears in his eyes. It was too late for me to do anything for I saw looking down on the wall, my sister Morgana. Right there and than I vowed to bring her reign of terror to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elaine comes across Arthur and Merlin in this chapter, in a familiar tavern.**

"_Do you trust me Elaine!" We were surrounded by Morgana's men. The three of us stood out in the open courtyard, the walls now crumbling from within as we stood together against our foes, I turned to look at my companion's out stretched hand. For in secret we alone can defeat the evil Morgause and Morgana. It did break my heart to battle my own sisters, but in my hearts of hearts. I knew they had brought this destruction upon themselves. For my brother, my slain father and for myself I gave him my hand._

"_I trust you Merlin" I heard myself say "I trust you with my life". Our fingers intwined and our powers forged together. The force wind around us was like a gale out at sea. The same knights who served my sisters seemed to tremble at what was coming_

"_Are you two doing that?" asked my golden hair brother_

"_These two witches won't know what hit them"._

The sound of the whip awoke me from my latest dream. I groaned as I looked up at the brilliant sun , wincing for it was a bright day. I was still in denial, that my father had been taken from me. My new friend Roman tried to comfort me the best he could. How could everything turn in such a short time.

Just a couple of days we made the two days journey from our home in Astolat to Camelot. Granted we were not that far apart. Father had refused to believe the story's of Morgana's treachery, that she has seized power from Uther and the whereabouts of Arthur were at the moment unknown. Some part of me told me to feel pity for my sister, for unlike me. She had been unaware of her origins, her own adoptive father had died when she was just nine. Not knowing of about our mother and her affair with Uther Pendragon. I was taken in by Bernard, Uther may have fathered me biologically. But Bernard had always been my true father.

I had to pretend to be my own's sister twin cousin, hiding the truth from my brother should had made me as bitter as Morgana. But I refuse to give into the poison of hate instead. I spend my energy in practicing with my brothers sword fighting and horse back riding. One would call unladylike activities. I was never one to hold court with the ladies who would come calling at my father's court. Their talk of politics and weather would put me in comma.

I always looked forward to my visits to Camelot, not to see my biological father, but the chance to prove to my brother Arthur. A girl could indeed kick his butt. Those memories brought a smile to my lips, would I still be able to prove him that? That I was worthy to stand by him in battle.

Oh how I wish I could had been present at the battle against that prick Cenard, I would had helped expose my sister for the traitor she was and had prevented such tragedies from accuring. Whipping a tear from cheek, I was here and now. No more crying like my father had said, it was now my duty to help Arthur regain Camelot and my God I will do just that. Or his sacrifice would be in vain.

We heard horses approaching

"Are they Morgana's men"? I asked for surely, she most have send guards to look for me, have they found Sir Malcolm yet? Still napping thanks to little ole me?

"They don't seem to be wearing the purple tunics".

I turned to look and let out a huge sigh. Riding their black steads, two red head men in battle gear. Greeted us.

"What news little sister",Tirre the youngest asked "Why isn't father with you?"

I wasn't going to break down in front of my brothers but I just couldn't hold it anymore. My tears told them all they needed to know. Lavaine took me and his arms allowing me to sob in his burly chest.

"I couldn't do anything". I composed myself as best I could

"We should had come with you" Lavaine answered regrettably. So they too could die. I squared my shoulders.

"Are only chance is to find Arthur". I wipped my eyes with the back of my sleeve "If we know him, he has to be planning an attack."

Tirre getting off his horse couldn't have agreed more. But first we need to find some food.

Luck was with us for we came upon a most charming establishment. Thanks to my too familiar face, I had to borrow deeply into my cloak as we walked into the place. Every man and woman turned toward us as we walked in. I was still thinking over the dream I was having or should I say vision, could this man, this Merlin. Surely he was a mystery to be solved.

"Morning" Tirre greeted a big fellow who needed a bath and badly. We made our way to the back of the tavern, eyes were following as we sat. I noticed two figures at the other side giving us the third degree.

I kept my head down when the heavy set woman with curly reaching her shoulders, made her way to our table.

"What would it be gentlemen and lady." She introduced herself as Mary and she welcomed to her find establishment

Both Tirre and Lavaine ordered meed, I almost laughed out when I too asked for mead.

"Bring them right away" she shoke her head.

"Mead is no drink for a woman, Elaine". Lavaine remained me

"I always drink mead.." I felt someone watching me, I glanced again at the launching pair at the corner. I swear I could hear the voice of one of them in my head, the same voice I heard in my dream.

"_Oh my God.."_

Could it be. I almost jumped out of my seat when the kindly Mary put down the three tankards of mead.

"Here you go"

"Thank you kindly". I said trying very much to keep my features hidden. Which was becoming more difficult. But I could not help the hope from blooming in my heart, as I looked back at the table and the two men, I swear one of them was blonde?

"To our father Bernard, he died bravely". Inspiration hit

"And to Arthur Pendragon, the true King of Camelot". Coarse when I said this my hood fell back and everyone just gasped.

"It's the witch!". Okay this was not according to plan.

"I'm not your evil queen!". My brothers stood before me, trying to protect me

"Touch our sister, touch us."

That is when I felt a tip of sword in my back. "Don't move if you want to live."

"We are just looking for someone?" for I recognized that voice anywhere

"Who?" the voice asked. I smiled tears almost breaming from my eyes

"My brother" my voice wavered. I turned to come face to face with the man, I came looking for. Blonde and handsome. I expected the worst. Instead I got a hug.

"Elaine, Elaine". I had found him, I had found my brother and apparently his companion. A shock went right throw me. It was the man I've dreamed about since I could remember. I couldn't blame him, seeing the true king hugging the woman, who was the copy of the one who over throw them could be quite disturbing.


	4. Chapter 4

"urn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me? 

"Why didn't anyone tell me Morgana had a twin sister." Merlin whispered in Arthur's ear, clearly he was hurt by the news especially from someone who he considered his friend, the man who's life, he had saved over and over. The person he swore to the Great Dragon, be help make king one day. It seems that Arthur may have not been the only one who knew the secret. His father the King, maybe even Gaius. Poor manservant Merlin was left in the dark and how did Elaine feel about all this. Obiviously it did not seem to have affected her the way it did Morgana. Maybe there was truth to the saying one make the choices themselves and deal with the consequences.

I looked at the two giving this exchange as the five us now sat on my bigger table thanks to the kindly Mary, who did not think twice about apologizing to me.

"You may look like her, but I can look into people's hearts and your is as pure as dove".

My three brothers couldn't had agreed more, making blush tomato red. I wasn't that sweet even Merlin couldn't argue with that comment. Funny how the men of the family proved to be more worthy than the women.

Although sometimes, I see compassion in Morgause eyes something that now lacks completely in Morgana's can my older sister be saved from herself. For how much I disagreed with their methods, especially Morgana snatching the throne from it's rightful heir. Uther brought down his own demise for chasing down all those of magic. No matter the reason. Wielding magic does not make a person evil. But how one uses it.

I've witnessed many a noble man act like a mercenary and a peasant act more nobly than a knight. Now I was getting a funny look from them as I took a sip of mead.

"Bernard was a great man, he didn't deserve to die." Arthur lamented. I tried very hard not to cry again, so I gave my best watery smile.

"He did not want to believe the stories about Morgana, how could one turn on their father like that, betray her very own blood." I still remember standing before her in the throne room. Finding some way to reason with her, but something told me she was beyond reason.

"Joining forces with a tyrant worst than Uther.." I caught the not so friendly gaze of Arthur, even if he didn't see eye to eye with his father on many things. Including treatments of Knights, friend and foe. He still cared about his father even when he learned the truth of his birth. "Sorry I meant joining forces with Cenard. He most have his men patrolling the borders looking for you."

Mary was also brave for allowing them in her tavern, but ever since the duo had stood up for her, they were more than welcome. They and who ever is willing to help them. Only those greedy enough would stand to help Morgana and Morgause. But also she couldn't control who came in either.

At that moment the doors of the tavern open in came Four of Cenard's men looking for the fugitive. The five companion stood up. Merlin taken my hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I won't let you down like I did her..". His words confused me. I was going to ask him this when all hell broke lose.

Tirre smashed his fist into a big man's face, the sound of a cracked nose residing around the place. _Ouch!_

I did my fair share of smashing faces the last was Morgana so it was like smashing my own face but what can one do. I snagged a sword from a belt of a fallen enemy and clatched against the sword of another. Not before putting the tip against the weasel throat.

"Give my regards to my sister, tell her. Tell her King Arthur is coming for his throne". I smashed his head, and like good ole Sir Malcolm. Went down like a rag doll.

Morgana and Cenard needed better suited idiots. I choke my head almost laughing to myself, when around the corner a wielding ax maniac came this close to smashing it against Merlin's back. An enchantation left my lips and it fell on the maniac instead. I turned my head for it did not wish to see the insides of that revolting man.

.

"Thank you." Merlin said with a big smile

"No problem." I answered shyly. When would be the right time to tell him that I have seen him many times in my dreams, and I could not make sense of them. Just as fate sent things in motion someone shoved me and I wided up someone how in his arms, causing us both to fall on to the tavern floor.

"Uff.." He said. As I looked down, I couldn't help but blush out our predicament.

"You know if this hand been on any other occasion, my brothers would scewer you alive." I was not going to admit, that it felt nice

"I just wish I knew you existed." He seemed almost sad, I smile down on him

"Now you do." Sadly I was taken off by Arthur, he did not look pleased

"Really Merlin, in public…" I smashed his foot with mine, "ouch..."

"We've better get out of here, where are you lot staying". At the moment Arthur opened his mouth more guards came into the establishment.

"We talk later..agreed".

"After them" said a big fellow, who tunic couldn't contain his belly. We both helped Merlin up, I gave him a wink. When our savior Mary called to us.

"This way!" Mary said pointing to a back door, leading to an escape Lavaine gave her a big wet kiss, that her set her cheeks flushing.

"We will repay for the damage."

"The only thing we want is that witch dead.. now go." I gave Mary a big, I feared for her. I looked at her big brown eyes.

"Why don't you come with us." I begged thinking of Bernard " I don't want else to die because of me.". She took my face in her hands

"Thank you child, but I can't live this place, the people are standing with Prince Arthur. Now we have more faith than ever. Now go."

Tirruh tugged at my hand and we were at the back where only four horses were waiting to depart. _Where was my horse?_

"Why are their four horses.?" I asked my kingly brother. He smiled wickledy.

"Since you two looked so chummy you ride with Merlin." He said this already astride his horse. Tirre and Lavainne were on theirs. Shrugging Merlin offered me his hand and I took it, placing my hands on his waist.

"I hope we don't fall off." I laughed

"Hold on tight princess" he said as we rode after my three brothers. "Where is it that we are going?"

He simply answered "The valley of the dead kings". _Great_


	5. Chapter 5

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time

Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time

Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
I will love you

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place...

Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day 

"Are you comfortable back there." Merlin asked, actually this was kinda of fun, a laugh escaped me

"Yes, thank you though I doubt it can be for poor Simon here." Obiviously the horse was offended for it's mistaken sex.

"Is a she, my lady." Something in his voice, told me. He too found my statement funny, I let out a peel of laughter, that our brothers gave us two a strange look.

"care to share the joke, Merlin?" Arthur rode along side of his on big black steed, the wind blowing bits of blonde hair into his grey eyes.

"Just telling Lady Elaine, here what an ass you are." That almost made me fall of the saddle, choking on my laughter, I could had not agreed more with that statement, even our mare agreed somewhat. Tirre and Lavaine whipped tears from their eyes.

I knew I shouldn't be laughing especially after so recently losing my father, but he would tell me life goes on one most stop laughing or loving or living. I'm sure He be laughing as well maybe he was, for I believe there was more to this life, than this mortal shell. I heard stories of a place called Avalon, where the faries and mystical creatures live. Stories told by the druids my father helped escape to better lands, away from Uther's cruelty toward those who practiced magic. Even he too restored to magic when it came to us, his children.

"How far is this Valley of the fallen king" asked Tirre

"We should get their by night fall" Arthur informed clearly not amused by the joke at his expanse and the glances he kept giving my handsome companion, made me a bit uneasy. "He won't hurt you won't he?" With mischief on his twinkling green eyes, Merlin assured me his master wouldn't dare cross me. Clearly their relationship seem more brotherly than that of Prince and servant.

"How long have you worked at Camelot?" I asked minutes later we had stopped by a stream, to rest and hunt for some food, coarse keeping an eye out for any Morgana's seated guard, all this hiding and ducking was getting to me. I had my trusty bow slung across my shoulder along with my arrows.

"Two years now, my mother set me there to keep me save, she thought Camelot would be a save place for me until the day of my arrival, the king had a man educated for practicing magic."

Yes cutting someone's head was one of the methods Uther used the other, this made me shudder was burning someone at the stake, a fate the Court Physcian's Gaius and Morgana's maid Gwenaverye escaped. What bothered me the most was that neither received a trail.

"So you have been saving Arthur's hide all this time." The way I looked at him, made him seem more legend than man. "They'll be writing stories about you some day."

He grinned a smile making him blush

"If we get to leave that long". I paused to look at him, the wind blowing strands of dark hair that escaped the long braid across my back.

"You will for see, just as Morgana is a seer, so I'm plus I possess one other gift",

Merlin seemed to intriqued

"Care to share?"

"All in due time master warlock.." I winked, when out of the bushes Arthur, Tirre and Lavaine each came baring gifts, Arthur had two dead rabbits, Lavainne and Tirre each carried a boar.

"I'm cooking" Arthur announced proudly. Merlin and I looked at each other

"Since when you cook?" I asked

"Since now."

"Right because there is no kitchen I cover for you this time..". Here is hoping we survived Arthur's cooking at least. We had to stop for at this moment. Men on horses led by none other than Cenard past where we were hiding.

Tirre held up a finger, This is when I decided to use the magic that was taught me, I reached to touch Merlin's shoulder and I closed my eyes.

We heard the sounds of hoffs and horses breathing, we held still like statues until they were out of sight.

"That was bloody close" Lavaine said sighing in relief "Looks will we have to pass dinner and head straight to this valley of the fallen kings."

"Couldn't agree more with you." Arthur said loading up the kills to take the camp "It's time to plan our strategy by the way little sister how was it Cenard's men couldn't see us?"

"That's because he couldn't, my touch makes you invisible." I said this proud.

"Well that explains why we could never beat you in hide and seek" smiled Tirre. I shrugged

"You make things disappear" Merlin asked.

"Things and people." Arthur looked at me like he was thinking of something.

"Boys lets move it along, Morgana's reign end is near."


	6. Chapter 6

Send "So Close" ringtones to your cell

You're in my arms

And all the world is calm

The music playing on

For only two

So close together

And when I'm with you

So close to feeling alive

A life goes by

Romantic dreams must die

So I bid mine goodbye

And never knew

So close was waiting

Waiting here with you

And now, forever, I know

All that I want is to hold you

So close

So close to reaching

That famous happy ending

Almost believing

This one's not pretend

Now you're beside me

And look how far we've come

So far

We are

So close...

Oh, how could I face these faceless days

If I should lose you now?

We're so close to reaching

That famous happy ending

Almost believing

This one's not pretend

Let's go on dreaming

Though we know we are

So close

So close, and still

So far...

"I say Arthur, you think it is wise to bring a thief into our camp?" Sir Gawain said this flanked by Sir Leon and Sir Lancelot. My face turned into a bright red tomato. What did this man know about me to accuse me of being a thief.

"A thief?" I huffed, before Arthur could even open his mouth taken the men by surpise, hearing a laugh cough from Merlin, a smug expression from both Tirre and Lavaine. They knew I didn't need any male assistance to defend myself.

"Good sir, I'm no thief.." my anger seemed to amuse him. He surprised when he took my hand in his and instead gave me a kiss simply saying

"Ah but you are beautiful lady for you have stolen my heart." He bowed. I didn't know what to say about that. I blushed instead. Coarse I had suitors hoping to snatching me up in marriage. Mostly old enough to me my grandfather. I thank the heavens that my father Bernard never believed in arranged marriages. I feared what would had become of me under the roof of my real father? Thank again he never arranged a marriage for neither Arthur nor Morgana. Than again I doubt, he would had allowed for either of them to marry a commoner.

Truthfully no one had at the moment captured my interest. Gawain was certainly a good looking man, with his dark brown hair falling over his intense dark eyes, would had set any girl's racing. I couldn't help give this dashing knight a shy smile. Another cough from Merlin with an annoyed look? Than again ever since I met him, my heart has been racing.

"Don't mind him, Lady Elaine. Gawaine easily falls in and out of love as quickly as he changes taverns" Sir Leon teased playfully punching Gawain in his upper biceps.

"Nonsense, Arthur. I mean Your Highness when we defeat your witch of your sister…" He looked at me "my apologizes my lady, for .." I held up my hand

"No need to apologize"

"Thank you my lady.. yes I would very much like to ask for her hand in marriage". My mouth fell open not sure if he was jesting.

"Ah well Gawain, Elaine would you like to have Gawain for a husband.." did Merlin looked sacred, sware he was pointing daggers at Gawain.. It almost made me laugh. I shoke my head.

"Thanks for your offer my dear Gawain, but I'm afraid. I'm kinda spoken for". I gave Merlin a sly smile and a wink. It was his turned to blush.

"I'm wounded."

"Sure you will recover after tonight's feast" Sir Lancelot finally spoke. The way he looked me made me uneasy not for anything bad, it was like reading into my soul. Did I make another suitor? Clearly my stay here was going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you. 

Standing over the coveted bridge I looked at the merry fair taken place below. I knew Gawain wasn't going to be broken heart for long he got over me quickly, as he danced the bon fire with Gwanavier. He was such a flirt. Though I had to admit to myself, a pretty good looking one. My gaze shifted to that of my brother, did he looked bothered? By Gawain attention on my friend. It brought me joy to know that Gwen did not hold a grudge on me for having Morgana's face. Though I wouldn't blame her if she had, I reminded of the one person who she was considered a friend. Before these events, Morgana had treated not as a maid servant but as a friend, she even got Arthur to rescue the maiden from the clutches of a ruthless bandit who had been tricked by his men, that Gwen was my sister. Lancelot had told me that story on how, Arthur, Merlin, Gwen and himself had escaped. Hengist as I was told by Gaius, had suffered a most brutal death at the hands of a creature, that according to Merlin looked like a baby rat.

_EW Nasty_

Gaius the grandfather court physican who I've known since I was a child welcomed me with a hug unlike my sister, he did treat me like I had a ticking weapon. For it was Gaius who had delivered me into the arms of my father Bernard while Morgana was left with our mother. Leaning my chin on my hand, I only recalled one mother. Lady Eleanor of Astolat with her gentle smile and singing voice had been the woman to put in my hands my first bow and arrow. Despite her fancy dresses and upbringing, she like my father spoke out against Uther's cruelty against those who practiced magic. They believed not all those with sorcery were evil. I would often hear my mother speak what hypocrite Uther was for he to used magic when he conceived Morgana and myself but for sacrificing Igreine in the process.

Pity my sister took after both our greedy parents. Arthur's mother did not deserve her fate. I felt such anger, that because of their selfishness. Uther's and Morgana's innocent people had to suffer. My God that is why Arthur most claim the throne for Camelot had gone from one tyrant to another. I heard someone behind me.

"Why you hiding out here, Gawain has been asking for you."

"Has he now? " Gawain was now sitting by the bonfire with a tankard of meed by his side, hope he don't drink himself into a drunken mess. For my brother wanted the men up early for battle practice. Gawain needed his head in the game.

"Yeah, I think he is quite taken with you". Merlin said this standing next to me. I smiled at him almost blushing

"Are you spoken for Merlin?" I asked turning toward's him, a sadness came over him, I brazed myself for the obivious.

" Once, her name was Freya" Taking a deep breath, he told me about the curse that had turned her into Blastic, a winged creature that turns at the stroke of midnight. "I couldn't save her." His tears broke my heart, so I did an impulses thing. I hugged him. He cried into my hair. I rubbed his shoulders, obiviously no one ever offered this kind of consul.

"I know it's sound corny for saying, I'm sorry no one deserved that kind of fate." He pulled a way ashamed of his display

"You most think I'm a fool" Merlin whipped his eyes with the back of his shirt. I shook my head, "No I don't Merlin, I know the pain of losing someone you love. She was lucky to have someone like you."

He smiled my favorite goofy grin, racing both of my hands and given them a kiss "Thank you Lady Elaine."

"call me Elaine, we friends are we not?"

"We are" he agreed, an idea came to me. I looked at the stars above us, the night air sending us a cool breeze

"Look up there Merlin" I pointed at the stars, which he did "My father once sat me on his lap and told me those that depart this world are not always gone, their mortal shells may turn to dust but not their spirit, they turn into stars."

"So Freya, my father, Igreine and all those taken from us are right now looking down on us shining with their light."

"Balinor, my father and Dragonlord." I gasped "A Dragon Lord you are full of surprises are you Merlin" I looked up at the stars

"Magic may have crumbled Camelot and magic will restore freedom to Camelot". Merlin couldn't agree more he offered me his arm

"Should we head down there and join the festivies, the first of many" he grinned, I placed my hand on the crook of his arm.

"It would be my pleasure." I knew one day we would be walking hand in hand through the corridors of the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live**

**If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you**

**And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world**

**I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on**

**So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**

I awoke the next day after the nightly festivities for Arthur let everyone know it was for being reunited with his long lost sister and for a my belated 21st birthday. Remembering the party they had thrown for my sister at Camelot, I had not been able to attend than again I had my own celebration at a local tavern with a live entertainment. It gladden my heart than growing up with my parents Bernand and Eleanor had granted me more freedom than Morgana. It did not surprise me waking up in a hammock to a brighten sunlight almost blinding me at first I felt disoriented

_Where was I? _ I had thought swinging my legs to the side as a sat up almost falling face first to the floor, how embarrassing that would had been. I had expected to wake up in my room with my head sinking into the big soft pillow than I remember my loss and my discovery. It had not been all bad, I did get to dance with Sir Gawain again, Sir Lancelot and of coarse Merlin. Than again I felt my toes being stepped on than one more occasion. We got to know a lot about each other. He spoke of his mother back home in his village the last time he visited was when Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana helped him help his village on getting rid of a greedy overlord, who had been bullying them for food and money. Hearing those tales gladden my heart that I had been right in helping Arthur regain his throne. He is what the people of this land needed. Someone who looked for the good of the people instead of their own needs.

"Pity I had not been there to lend a hand"

"Where you are here now." Arthur had joined in the conversion "I hear that you are quite good with a bow and arrow."

Pleased with myself I sat up straight

"That I'am". He was talking war strategies with me and that I could use any practice at my beck and call though I also needed to know how to use a sword.

"I know how to wield sword big brother worry not".

"A woman who knows how to wield a sword and shoot arrows is indeed a force to reckon with" Sir Gawain came to join the conversation "I have heard of a warrior women from the greeks, you would call them Amazons, I like to see Morgaus or Morgana take her on."

Nothing would give me pleasure than to face Morgana again one on one. Who would come on top at the end. Would Morgause use her over me again? I shrugged heck I will take them both on.

My thoughts came to the present I noticed the hammock next to me was empty. Gwen was probably preparing breakfast. I should go lend a hand besides I used to help the servants at Astolat. But I let out a sharp cry when I set my feet on the rocky floor. Causing me to fall.

"Elaine!" I heard my friend's voice "What is it what happened?" Gwen brown eyes full of concern. The soul of my right foot hurt like blazes, looking down I saw the blood.

"How did get yourself cut?"

"I don't know". I was confused what happened? Than I remembered my dream of walking into a cave full of crystals.


	9. Chapter 9

**There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you**

**And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best**

**There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours**

"Gaius!" I heard Lancelot muffled voice as he carried me to the court physican's tent where he was having breakfast with Merlin. Gwen's anxious voice had called over the men to our sleeping chambers. "Chambers" is putting it mildly. Are sleeping quarters was more of a cave some how they gentleman had crafted two hammocks they managed somehow to snag some pillows for us and besides Gwen had been thrilled on having another woman in the camp.

A concerned Arthur flagged by Sir Leon and Lancelot looked over my right foot. It hurt quite a lot. "How did this happen?" Might as well to tell the truth "I had a dream". I knew that look for it reminded him of Morgana's own nightmares. He sometimes forgotten that twins share similar gifts. Mine was seeing the future

"What were these dreams about" he was guarded. All I remember the voice in my head calling me, since it was a dream. I recalled getting up Gwen had been fast asleep in fact my movement did not wake her. I felt cold since I was just in a shift that reached above my knees. With my dark hair draping my back and white pearl skin I most have looked a sight. A followed the voice throw the valley, the torches that had been lit during the feast were burned out. I heard the sounds of owls, crickets. Shadows following me.

My heart hammering in my chest until I reached an opening within a section of the mountain. Surprised to discover that it was a cave? Curious I stepped inside the rocks were sharp but what I saw made my mouth drop. Hanging like icicles were crystals and in each one I saw. A Great battle. The same as in my previous dream. Arthur, Merlin and I standing in the court yard at night looking up at Morgana and her men. I looked closely to see Arthur clutching in his hand a sword. A recalled a legend of a magical sword somewhere. If this sword exist for my brother to succeed he most wield this weapon. For magic was responsible for what was happening now. Magic most restore peace to the land for my sisters continue down this road. There will be a much greater purge that not even Merlin and I will escape.

This time they will hand us over to the witch hunters without a moments regret. Not after the horrors they have suffered under Morgana. For our kind to finally be free another wizard most defeat them. Something got my eye on the corner. I recognized my face, as my face or was it Morgana? For she or I was crying trying to get to someone. I didn't want to know but I forced to watch. It was Merlin! Older not the boy I know. He seemed to be trap in this very cave. Seeing my own self trying to get him out and failing was heart breaking to see. But there was someone enjoying my suffering. She was not Morgause or Morgana. Nimue! It seemed that Nimue had trapped Merlin in this cave? But that was the future.

A future that is yet to happen and may never come to pass, for what was I crying? Wrapping my arms around myself. I decided to head back to my sleeping quarters when I cut my foot on a rock. I didn't let out a cry. And the next thing I knew I was opening my eyes to the new morning.

Arthur hugged me to him. "Take her to Gaius, have him cure her foot". I was not surprised that it had been Lancelot who offered to take me. He had covered me with a cloak for I was still scantily clad in my shift than effortless scooped me in his arms.

"I've got you princess, we don't want to lose you now that Arthur has recovered his sister". I might have missed a look past between Gwen and Lancelot. I received concerns from my other brothers Lavaine and Tirre. It was embarrassing really.

Now both Merlin and Gaius scrambled to help on to a much formal bed. Placing my injured foot on a pillow. Gaius gently unwrapped the soiled bandage. With a click of disapproval. The old man went to fench stronq liguor and cloth to wash off the cut.

"Nothing to worry about" Merlin said sitting by me as he turned Lancelot and asked what had happened to me.

"I just cut my foot" I protested.

"Cut it? I'm sorry you almost looked like you sliced it off " Merlin had tried to lighten the mood "What were you doing?"

"I had a dream Merlin a very vivid dream" than I confessed "Or not".

Gaius had returned with the much needed supplies to cure the cut. I had held on to Merlin's hand as Gaius cleaned my deep wound. "That hurts" I gritted my teeth and I started to feel feverish.

"Morgana also had dreams or nightmares" Merlin said this in a sad way. Something worried me

"Surely I won't become like her." Both Gaius and Merlin as well as Lancelot disagreed.

"You said it yourself last night we all make our choices. Morgana choose the path of evil. You yourself weren't ignorant to the fact that you too were heir to the throne and you never did anything to get rid of Arthur, here you are."

Merlin's word gave me courage for the last thing I wanted to be was like my sister. Laying my head on my pillow. Looking up at him.

"Thank you but Merlin we most defeat her if not" my revelation in the caves came to mind "if magic does not defeat my sisters. We will never be free." Merlin surprised me by kiss the back of my hand.

"Magic most restore peace to Camelot." But thanks to my injured foot and the fever that was coming upon me I was no shape to practice with my bow and arrow. What an awful timing


	10. Chapter 10

Top of Form

Everybody needs inspiration

Everybody needs a song

A beautiful melody when the night's so long

'Cause there is no guarantee that life is easy

Yeah, when my world is falling apart

When there's is no light to break up the dark

That's when I, I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home anymore

That's when I, I look at you

When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth

You love me for who I'm like the stars hold the moon

Right there where they belong

And I know I'm not alone

You appear just like a dream to me

Just like kaleidoscope colors that prove to me

All I need, every breath that I breathe

Don't yam know, you're beautiful

Yeah, yeah

Yeah, when my world is falling apart

When there's is no light to break up the dark

That's when I, I look at you

Yeah, yeah, oh, oh

You appear just like a dream to me

"How is your foot?" I knew Gwen meant well but the last thing I wanted to be reminded was of my bloody bandaged foot on top of a stool, as we both watch the men preparing for their siege on Morgana.

Giving her my warmest smile I rose it slightly "It's mending quite nicely but not enough for me to do any good." I grumbled, Patting my hand with sympathy, she understood where I was coming from

"It was nice if you're brothers to provide us with their castle." I looked around the palace that had been my home for the last 21 years. The place I grow up, there was a sense of peace and this place. It was Tire's idea to move the troops to more secure locations

"We've got to remember Morgana and Morgues joined forces with Cenard, his mercenaries are surely combing the area for us not to mention if his planted a spy."

That set shock and fear amongst those gathered at the council table. I was not surprised didn't Morgana returned to Camelot under the guise of a victim only to slider her way to the top, showing once and for all what a snake she was.

It shamed me to be sharing not only her appearance but that both she and Morgues was also a product of my mother. I doubt gripped my heart. Was I doomed also? Will their poisonous blood overcome me too?

Listening to the clash of steal against steal will I turn out to be traitor at the end as well? Gwen most have noticed the look of fear on my green eyes

"What is it?" Oh Gwen, poor Gwen who had suffered at the hands of my sister, I decided to be honest with her.

"I'm afraid Gwen, about the poison that is my veins; I don't want to go down Morgana's path."

There had been understanding in her gentle brown eyes but the reassurance didn't come from her but from another source

"Nonsense" I turn to look to the speaker and I found Merlin heading our way with a tray of food. Ever since we had arrived at Astolat, he has not left my side. At first my suspicions were that he feared that I would become like Morgana.

But it turned out that was not the case. In fact like me, Merlin became my teacher in the arts of magic, for it had been my duty to inform him of my dreams, the night in the courtyard. Our magic had been more powerful than Morgana and Morgues put together. We were magic

"Merlin, you shouldn't have." The tray was filled with all kinds of cheeses, ham, sausages and bread. "I'm going to get fat if you keep feeding me like this." I took a bite of the sausage they tasted like heaven

"Glad you like them princess, and here I have something for you." He made a violet appear out of thin air. A blush rose to my cheeks for they were my favorite flowers

"They match your eyes…" he did not get to finish this sentence because my dear brother Arthur chose the moment to throw something

At him.

"Quit flirting with my sister, Merlin and finish polishing my boots." Gwen and I benefited him with a glare which he took to consideration

"Very well than you can stay and watch." Merlin turned to wink at me, I winked back. Now if I could heal the soul of my foot in time


	11. Chapter 11

Top of Form

Everybody needs inspiration

Everybody needs a song

A beautiful melody when the night's so long

'Cause there is no guarantee that life is easy

Yeah, when my world is falling apart

When there's is no light to break up the dark

That's when I, I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore

And I can't find my way home anymore

That's when I, I look at you

When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth

You love me for who I'm like the stars hold the moon

Right there where they belong

And I know I'm not alone

You appear just like a dream to me

Just like kaleidoscope colors that prove to me

All I need, every breath that I breathe

Don't yam know, you're beautiful

Yeah, yeah

Yeah, when my world is falling apart

When there's is no light to break up the dark

That's when I, I look at you

Yeah, yeah, oh, oh

You appear just like a dream to me

"How is your foot?" I knew Gwen meant well but the last thing I wanted to be reminded was of my bloody bandaged foot on top of a stool, as we both watch the men preparing for their siege on Morgana.

Giving her my warmest smile I rose it slightly "It's mending quite nicely but not enough for me to do any good." I grumbled, Patting my hand with sympathy, she understood where I was coming from

"It was nice if you're brothers to provide us with their castle." I looked around the palace that had been my home for the last 21 years. The place I grow up, there was a sense of peace and this place. It was Tire's idea to move the troops to more secure locations

"We've got to remember Morgana and Morgues joined forces with Cenard, his mercenaries are surely combing the area for us not to mention if his planted a spy."

That set shock and fear amongst those gathered at the council table. I was not surprised didn't Morgana returned to Camelot under the guise of a victim only to slider her way to the top, showing once and for all what a snake she was.

It shamed me to be sharing not only her appearance but that both she and Morgues was also a product of my mother. I doubt gripped my heart. Was I doomed also? Will their poisonous blood overcome me too?

Listening to the clash of steal against steal will I turn out to be traitor at the end as well? Gwen most have noticed the look of fear on my green eyes

"What is it?" Oh Gwen, poor Gwen who had suffered at the hands of my sister, I decided to be honest with her.

"I'm afraid Gwen, about the poison that is my veins; I don't want to go down Morgana's path."

There had been understanding in her gentle brown eyes but the reassurance didn't come from her but from another source

"Nonsense" I turn to look to the speaker and I found Merlin heading our way with a tray of food. Ever since we had arrived at Astolat, he has not left my side. At first my suspicions were that he feared that I would become like Morgana.

But it turned out that was not the case. In fact like me, Merlin became my teacher in the arts of magic, for it had been my duty to inform him of my dreams, the night in the courtyard. Our magic had been more powerful than Morgana and Morgues put together. We were magic

"Merlin, you shouldn't have." The tray was filled with all kinds of cheeses, ham, sausages and bread. "I'm going to get fat if you keep feeding me like this." I took a bite of the sausage they tasted like heaven

"Glad you like them princess, and here I have something for you." He made a violet appear out of thin air. A blush rose to my cheeks for they were my favorite flowers

"They match your eyes…" he did not get to finish this sentence because my dear brother Arthur chose the moment to throw something

At him.

"Quit flirting with my sister, Merlin and finish polishing my boots." Gwen and I benefited him with a glare which he took to consideration

"Very well than you can stay and watch." Merlin turned to wink at me, I winked back. Now if I could heal the soul of my foot in time


	12. Chapter 12

We lead two different lives  
Just like two lines that never cross  
And here we are together  
Standing closer than we are  
But we're still standing here untouched  
Too scared to make a move  
We want so much to touch  
And we can't wait forever  
We know it's dangerous  
For us to be together

How do we ever keep this secret  
How do we keep it in the dark  
And if we dare to taste our weakness  
How could we tear ourselves apart  
Why do we keep this love together  
Didn't we know right from the start  
That we would have to keep this secret  
Or forever stay apart

I watch you coming to me  
Walking in the pouring rain  
I can't help looking at you  
Wishing I could stay away  
So many times I've tried in vain  
To close my eyes and pray it goes away  
But I can't stop myself from feeling  
To let you go would be too much  
For me to take

How do we ever keep this secret  
How do we deep it in the dark  
And if we dare to taste our weakness  
How could we tear ourselves apart  
Why do we keep this love together  
Didn't we know right from the start  
That we would have to keep this secret  
Or forever stay apart

I can't help thinking  
When I look into your eyes  
How much I need you  
It's so hard to hide

How do we ever keep this secret  
How do we keep it in the dark  
And if we dare to taste our weakness  
How could we tear ourselves apart  
Why do we keep this love together  
Didn't we know right from the start  
That we would have to keep this secret  
Or be doomed to stay apart

Standing next to my brother, as he looked upon the rag tag team of knights that had vowed to fight to restore peace and freedom to Camelot and those of our allies who have felt the cruelty of Morgana and her allies, survivors of villages ransacked by her rogue druid army stood before us, dirty and dazed looking upon golden haired Arthur as the savior we all hoped he would be.

No one looked twice at me or my resemblance to Morgana; I guess Merlin's words echoed back to me. As he stood on Arthur's right hand side ready for what was to come, of course we had to do one last task before marching on to Camelot. Something both of us did a day before, we had to retrieve the sword, and Merlin was made for Arthur. Merlin had given me the history of this sword

"Only Arthur could wield it, for it also was blessed by the great Dragon, himself" he had huffed as we docked from the troops baring Morgana's logo who just happened to be passing by. My invincible touch helped a bit

"You got to teach me someday" Merlin had whispered to me in my ear, blushing with the memory, how I'd enjoyed that, being alone with him. I guess being the only two magical people amongst the normal could that, but I wasn't given myself hope for I was sure he was still mourning his Freya. Holding myself in check not to kiss him by impulse, though I stayed up nights looking up at the stars discussing this with my father, how one knows when they are in love? And for those feelings to be returned? I never spoke to this to anyone not even my new good friend Gwen; for I knew all too well that she and Arthur were in love, chuckling at the many times I had to dock from the flying fruit coming my way

When I would call her "Your highness" or sister, no one knew about feelings for Merlin, maybe they never will it was my secret to keep. Instead I had asked when I was going to meet this dragon.

Merlin confessed that said dragon was upset at him for agreeing to cure Morgana, when he had the chance to put an end to her.

"You are not upset that I almost cost your sister her life?" I should have been, but then he went and saved her and how did she repay those who indeed loved her? Arthur? Gwenn and dear Merlin? She didn't think twice of killing them. So I gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush

"You are forgiven". I smiled, and he in turn gave me my favorite goofy smile. "Let's get the sword shall we." It had indeed been a site seeing the sword appearing out of the water held by a female hand. Gently being handed over to Merlin.

"With this sword, Arthur will restore freedom back to the land."

"And make him a King".


	13. Chapter 13

The Decoy

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Gwen thrusting the velvet gown at me scolding me with the importance of posing as my twin sister.

"It is the only way to en sure Merlin can get to the cup no one would suspect you."

Sir Lancelot had already promised to accompanied us to the chambers to the cup holding the blood of the deceased Knights was being held.

"I've seen it Elaine and you already explain to us how you already fooled one of the guards it's the only way."

Grumpling snatching the fine dress from her hands and chewing Merlin, I retrieved behind my screen

"What ever happened to storming the castle and killing the witches where they stand." Removing my white shirt and breeches, I carefully smooth down the dress over my dark curls, sucking in my breath.

"My goodness I have forgotten how tight these things are"

"Hold still my lady" Gwen tied it even more in the back, making me clutch my chest.

"What if I faint from lock of oxygen" I asked worried as she finished pulling up my hair in a French braid, I couldn't help by the surprise look I got when Merlin came right back to see the results.

"I look just like her don't I" I could feel almost feel the tears coursing down my cheeks.

"This isn't the time for tears." Came the voice of my brother, looking dashing in his armor and shield, bowing before us and making me blush

"but a time for rejoicing" he gaze fell upon Gwen who was bolding looking back at him. Merlin winked at me almost making me blush

"Tonight we finally regain our home, lets head out into the hallway"

Following Arthur to the vacant thrown room where the kings of old would unite to discuss matters in the land of Camelot now before stood Gawain who dare look at me like I was something to eat, Gwen's brother Elyan, Sir Leon, my brothers Torre and Lavaine both holding their laugh for both know how I detest fancy dresses.

"Is that a dress you a wearing little sister?" Lavaine asked astonished "Say Arthur when you are crowned king maybe Elaine can move in with you at Camelot clearly your influence is working."

Ha Ha I grumbled feeling itching but Gwen shoke her dark head at me rolling my eyes I stayed quite before the seriousness of the situation.

Arthur stood before them like the king he is meant to be ordering the six men to kneel.

I most admit the knighting of these mean almost choked me to tears, praying to my God and the Gods above that they allow us to defeat my evil sisters and that magic will truly be free from these tyrants.

And that my own father Uther Pendragon never regains the throne for we will be all doomed including Merlin and Gaius.

Clutching my bow and arrows hiding behind my cloak, the night had settled over the land of Camelot, I could feel the spirits of my father Bernard guiding me and the magical beings of other realms the pulse through the magic sword in Merlin's hand for I knew our destinies were intwined.

"Ready my lady?" He asked in a serious way.

"I'm" Sir Gawain straddled me the moment I was going to get on my horse.

"Can I receive one last kiss before going to my doom?"

Rolling my eyes at his teasing, he will never learn now will he but who knows if we will make out alive, No I refuse for negative thoughts to enter my mind. Giving this dashing knight a reassuring smile I decided to grant him his wish.

I leaned forward and kissed his cheek the scoundrel grabbed my chin and kissed me in the mouth.

Lord was he a good kisser, I most had the look of an idiot because Gwen was shaking her head plus both Merlin and Sir Lancelot were throwing dagger like gazes at Sir Gawain.

"If you are done pawning my sister we have my father to rescue."

Turning to my team of two, looking at Merlin who had convinced Gaius to stay behind, I know the elderly wizard still had power but we didn't need to endanger him any further though I doubt he would do as told.

"Alright gentlemen, if the power of men does not stop them the power of magic might."

Lancelot grabbed my hand and kissed it

"I will follow you to hell and back Elaine." And with that we followed Merlin to the castle


End file.
